


Gages - Cat Fight

by x_manga_Bleach_x



Series: Gages - ff.net ✎ Death Eaters/Harry - Slytherins/Harry [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Date invitation, Ginny & Hermione fight over Harry's affections, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Great Hall, Harry Snaps, Hermione Granger Bashing, M/M, One-Sided Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, One-Sided Harry Potter/Hermione Granger - Freeform, Pre-Slash, Protective Evan, Public argument, The Weasley twins took Harry's virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 15:52:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18013799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_manga_Bleach_x/pseuds/x_manga_Bleach_x
Summary: Harry asks Evan Rosier on a date.Meanwhile, Hermione and Ginny fight over Harry's love in the Great Hall.  People join the argument - mainly Malfoy and the twins.Harry snaps when Ginny spreads lies about her [nonexistent] relationship with Harry.Cassius and Terence are mostly amused by the whole thing.





	Gages - Cat Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ! So, english still isn't my mother tongue but I try. I wrote this a few months ago but I forgot to post it. Hope you like it and I'm really sorry for the grammar and errors/mistakes.

 

 

Hermione was furious. She'd never been quite as furious as she was right now. Sure, she had known for quite some time that she had a crush on the Boy-Who-Lived, no... Harry. She had a crush on Harry ( _Try to convince yourself_ ). She had known for ages really; since he had rescued her from the troll ( she knew that Ronald was a very unwilling participant, no matter what he said ).

So, as a matter of fact, she was aware that Harry had a lot of... fangirls. Yeah. And she hated that. She hated it when they would try to discreetly surrond him. Of course, Harry would escape before they could put their dirty paws on him but, still...

She was ready to endure the constant flows of fangirls if it was for Harry ( _yeah, she could totally do it !_ ). However, there was one fangirl in particular that she couldn't stand. And, what a surprise ! She was standing just a few feet away from her. Her main rival.

 

* * *

 

Ginevra 'Ginny' Molly Weasley was a momma's girl. Despite their family's fiancial situation, she's been kinda spoiled by her mum. True, she didn't have new uniform robes for school, but her mum would spoil her with pretty dresses and girly accessories. Her mother had always loved to tell her bedtime stories about how the pince charming, Harry, would save the princess ( Ginny ) from the bad man. And he did ! In first year, Harry Potter saved her from Voldemort's younger self and he slayed the Basilisk just to protect her ! He was a hero, her hero. Her mum always liked to tell her how her flamboyant red hair and her pretty face reminded her of Lily Evans, Harry's mother. Molly Weasley would daydream in the kitchen, thinking about how Harry and Ginny were the perfect mini James Potter and Lily Evans and how wonderful it would be if they were to engage in a romantical relationship later on.

The twins would always scowl at hearing that. Ginny told them they were just jalous and they had the nerve to laugh at her ! Of course, their mum punish them ( the twins ) but still...

She was just about to sit on the Gryffindor bench ( it was breakfast time ) when she caught a glimpse of something in the corner of her eye that made her pause. Hermione. _Of course..._

Once upon a time, they'd been friends. It was a long time ago. Since then, she realized that Hermione could be a threat for her futur(e) relationship with Harry. Not that she was a rival or whatnot, no but... Harry and her (Hermione) were really close friends and Harry apparently liked clever girls. Not that Ginny wasn't smart, because she was ! But, come on, who could rival Hermione in that domain ? She was the cleverest witch of her year and probably of the school. It was hard to outclass that. Nevertheless, Ginny was prettier, she knew it and she's been dating boys for the last two years in order to gain experience for her husband-to-be. In Witch Weekly, it was said that men like it when their wife/girlfriend were as experienced as them.

Hermione stopped once she was a few steps away from the Weasley girl.

"Ginny, she said coldly.

_ Hermione." Ginny replied in the same tone.

The rest of the school could tell that the tension was high in the air. The relation between the two Gryffindor girls had been rather tense those past few months and some of the more observant could tell that it has to do with Potter. The latter was so oblivious, it was no wonder he hadn't caught on the girl's little quarrel.

Cassius Warrington snorted as looked over the two arguing girls. He knew that Potter wasn't even remotely interested in either of them. Potter may have been a little on the shy side but if you knew how to adress him, he could be really talkative. Besides, he knew that there had been something between Potter and the Weasley twins last year. They were still pretty tactile toward each other even thought they weren't err... sleeping ?-, together.

A grin spread on his lip when he saw a familiar figure enter the Great Hall, engrossed into a conversation with the handsome Evan Rosier. The latter had never been condamned as a Death Eater despite the nurmerous rumours surronding him. In the past few days, quite a few 'guests' had been seen running around Hogwarts in order to presents some Minsitry functions or Departments. It was like... publicity. They wanted to present their departments/services in their best days so that the young generation would want to work there.

It just so happens that Evan Rosier was one of 'lucky' one sent(send?) there to convince the Hogwarts residents and it just so happens that the man caught Harry's attention and vice versa. The Weasley twins were already seated when Harry caught a glimpse of them and guided Mr Rosier toward them. He didn't know the exact reason that pushed the twins to come to Hogwarts ( seeing as they weren't students anymore and had a joke shop to run ) but he wasn't going to complain. Unfortunately, just as they were going to sit at the table, a double shout stopped him ( or them, really ). Mr Rosier ''Call me Evan'' blinked and turned toward the sources of the yell. _Oh Dear. Not them._ Evan swallowed the whimper that tried to make it's way out of his throat. _He was_ _ **so**_ _not ready for this_. Besides him, he could feel the ravenhaired teen stiffening and his protective instincts kicked in. He knew, could feel that Harry hated being around them. He knew that they made him feel uncomfortable. And, just for that, he wanted them dead. Ah, the good old days, when he could kill someone because they unnerved him.

As he watched their approach, the ex Death Eater wrapped an arm around the Gryffindor's waist. He felt Harry relaxing as he tried to [discreetly] snuggle against the older man.

"Harry, you're here !" Hermione exclaimed as she came to a stop a few meters from him, Ginny on her right.

Harry turned toward Mr Rosier and pouted. Evan swallowed. It was so damn cute... so hard to resist... but he had to. He really couldn't claim the little one as his, in front of the entirety of the Great Hall. It would be bad. Harry was underage and... yeah, technically it wasn't illegal in the Wizardin World, but it was _frown_ upon in public. Especially if the older one was thirty and the younger, sixteen.

"Yeah, I'm here."

And, clearly, Harry was the one who wasn't really happy about this. Before him, both Hermione and Ginny smiled happily before glaring at each other.

"Harry, we really should study for the transfiguration test at the end of the week. I'm pretty sure you're not ready yet -"

Harry's eyebrow twichted at hearing that and Ginny took that as an opportunity to speak :

"I'm sure Harry is more than ready for the test. You may be the cleverest witch in your year but Harry is a bright wizard. He does not need to be first in the classment, to prove it."

Said wizard nearly gagged at the flirtatious look Ginny sent him. Instead, he just shrugged and gave Hemrione a flat look:

"I'm ready for the test Hermione, I already studied for it. I know my lessons and if I study just before the test, it will only confuse(s) me.

_ But -

_ No. I already have studied. Thanks for the thought."

Then, without another word for either witch, he grabbed Mr Rosier's hand and guided him toward the bench where they promptly sat.

Hermione sighed deeply and Ginny glared at Rosier. The ex Death Eater ignored her, much to her ire.

At the Gryffindor table, Harry grinned as he told Evan some magical theories that he really wanted to work on(?) in a near future. Evan was smiling as he listened [to] the brunet who kept changing subjects every once in a while.

"And you know, they're going to illuminate the big Christmas Tree at Hogshead ! I want to go there for the illumination.

_ Then perhaps I should accompany you for the event, Evan smoothly suggested. I mean, you're going to need the presence of an adult if you want to go there after the other students came back from the village."

A shy smile stretched Harry's features as he gave Evan a shining look, one that melted the ex Death Eater's heart.

"Would it be considered a date ?" asked the young wizard.

Evan chocked on his drink and blinked furiously, trying to find an adequate answer.

_ I dont care much for public opinion and social matters, Harry continued while Evan was opening and closing his mouth without saying a word.

_ Oh.

Harry blinked at him.

_ Yeah, Evan said slowly. I – I guess it could be considered a date. I mean, if you want to.

_ Yes !

A few heads turned toward them at Harry's excited ( and loud ) answer. Evan grinned at him. He was about to open his mouth when a loud argument made them turn their heads towards the gap between the Slytherin and Gryffindor's tables. Apparently, Malfoy and Ginny had been arguing again and the Weasley twins had been involved as well.

And, seeing the annoyed looks the twins were sporting, Harry wasn't sure if he wanted to know. When Hermione joined them, Harry knew it'll be bad.

"Alright, he said slowly. I really don't like the sound of it."

Evan lightly squeezed his hand as he stood to make his way toward the arguing teens.

_ Hey, he said, as he stopped at the Slytherin table, between Marcus Flint and Cassius Warrington, both of whom were now working at the Ministry. What the hell is happening ?

Flint and Warrington blinked in unisson. Was Potter talking to them ?

_ Err – Malfoy started talking to Weaslette about her pathetic attempt at getting you to be her boyfriend and Weaslette replied that you were both a happy couple and how sex with you was great and -

_ Sorry did she just implied that we – that her and I-, had had sex ? Together ?

His incredulous tone couldn't have been more obvious and the ex Slytherins smirked at the disgusted expression on Harry's face.

_ That's it, he mumbled as he stalked forward. I'm going to kill her.

_ Potter ! Warrington exclaimed before he could join the twins and the three ( Hermione, Ginny and Malfoy ) arguing students who had the attention of the Great Hall. The twins joined the quarrel, saying that Weaslette couldn't possibly know how it feel to have you in her arms, implying that they did.

The Slytherins were probably expecting Harry to blush or to react violently but, to their shock, the Gryffindor smirked at them:

"Well, at least some of them are being honest, aren't they ?"

He then turned on his heel and stalked forward, snorting, Evan hot on his tail. The Slyterins ( Warrington, Flint and the current Slytheris whom heard the conversation ) could only blink in shock at the implications.

_ Is there a problem here ?

Malfoy, Ginny and Hermione jumped at the sound of his voice. They were so engrossed in the argument they that they hadn't see him coming. The twins grinned as Harry glared at Ginny. The redhead flinched.

"Would you perhaps explain to me why some people just told me that you and I had sex together.

_ Harry ! Hermione scolded him before she even began to understand what he said.

_ Shut up."

Hermione opened and closed her mouth in shock. Never, never had anybody told her to shut up. She shut her mouth.

Ginny giggled, until her eyes locked with Harry's burning emerald eyes and she winced.

_ You... You should really stop lying about things like that. The twins are -

_ They're just jalous we're perfect for each other, said Ginny.

Harry wrinkled his nose and gave Ginny an incredulous look :

"Ginny, the twins were the ones who took my virginity. They have absolutly no reason to be jalous."

There was a silence. Hermione stood there, frozen. Ginny was no better. Malfoy, although surprised, couldn't stop himself from smirking as he looked at the frozen (and annoying) girls from Gryffindor. Evan blinked but didn't react at the revelation. It was both annoying and relieving to know that Harry wasn't virgin; annoying because it means that somebody else laid their hands on the brunet, but relieving because... well... deflowing a virgin always scared him. It also means that Harry already knew charnal pleasures but could prove himself shy about things. Evan wasn't about to lie; he wanted to do things to Harry, things that would make Malfoy (Sr) blush furiously. Evan would make sure to mark his territory ( if Harry wanted him of course ).

Inside the Great Hall, most of the students were whispering with each other after hearing the news. Some were blushing while looking between the Boy-Who-Lived and the Weasley Twins.

Harry shrugged at the incredulous look Terence Higgs gave him.

"It was really good." he said in a defensive tone.

The Slytherin raised both hands in a soothing manner. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Woah, so far it's been the longest text I wrote in english. I'm exhausted ( even if it's really short. It's in enlgish ! I can't write long fic in english ! ).


End file.
